The Unspoken Feeling
by shippo24
Summary: Pairing: LevixEren. Rating: M. WARNING: contains gore, malexmale scene, murdering, necrophilia and swearing words. PWP.. Not suitable for under-age readers. Short story, bisa dibilang one shot. namun bisa bersambung sewaktu2. Feel free to RnR :D


The Unspoken Feeling

Pairing: LevixEren

Rating: M

WARNING: contains gore, malexmale scene, murdering, necrophilia and swearing words. PWP. Drabble. A very short story. Not suitable for under-age readers.

Dapet inspirasinya tiba-tiba, setelah bangun dari tidur siang. Selamat menikmati. Silakan tinggalkan review kalau mau ngobrol ato hanya sekedar njejak. Terimakasih XD

Chapter 1: Heichou... Apa yang KAU LAKUKAN?!

Huajn deras ini tidak membuatku urung untuk memenuhi panggilannya. Jangankan hujan deras, seandainya aku harus melewati ribuan titan pun pasti akan aku lakukan. Sangat jarang Levi heichou memintaku menghadap. Pasti ada sebuah hal penting yang akan dia sampaikan.

Suara petir menggelegar saat aku melintasi pondok-pondok camp area, berlari lurus kearah pondok kecil di bagian terluar. Lampu di terasnya bergoyang-goyang terkena angin. Sepatu bootsku terasa berat, langkahku terhuyung dan aku hampir terjatuh beberapa kali. Dengan segenap kemampuan aku melompat ke arah pintu yang aku tuju, mengetuknya dengan tangan gemetar kedinginan dan menunggu laki-laki pendek itu membukanya.

"Oh..." hanya itu yang dia ucapkan saat melihatku, "Masuklah..."

Aku melepas bootsku yang penuh tanah liat dan segera mendekatkan diri ke arah perapian. Sangat hangat didalam pondok ini. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, berusaha mengendalikan refleks gemetar dan menggeretakkan gigi saat tiba-tiba sebuah benda yang lembut mendarat di kepalaku.

"...?"

"Keringkanlah tubuhmu..." Rivaille, si pelempar handuk itu, menatapku dengan matanya yang selalu redup. Dia duduk di salah satu sofa dan meneguk minuman hangat. Bayangan lidah api yang menari-nari menyorot wajahnya yang tidak pernah terlihat antusias. Aku menurut. Walaupun masih kedinginan, aku menyusulnya dan duduk di sofa depannya.

"Kau sendirian?" Rivaille menatapku dengan pandangan khasnya. Mata abu-abu yang terlihat seperti abu perapian itu samasekali tanpa emosi.

"Ya..."

"Mikasa, tidak ikut bersamamu?"

"Tidak, heichou..." aku menjawab dengan tidak sabar. Aku benar-benar dibuat penasaran dengan lagaknya yang terlihat acuh tak acuh. Aku hanya ingin cepat mendengar apa yang bakal dia sampaikan.

"oh, sangat tidak biasa sekali. Bukankah kalian berdua selalu bersama seperti anak ayam dan induknya..." Rivaille berkata sinis. Aku mengerutkan kening, mengisyaratkan ketidakpahaman. Apa yang sebenarnya laki-laki ini lakukan? Hanya sekedar basa-basi? Menyindir? Ingin membuatku marah dan berubah menjadi titan? Atau mungkin... dia mengekspresikan rasa _cemburu_? Ah. Bodoh sekali. Kenapa ide yang terakhir itu bisa muncul.

"Aku... aku datang sendirian karena kau hanya meminta_ku_... "

Rivaille tertawa, getir dan dingin, lalu menyodorkan segelas minuman hangat ke arahku, "Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu. Malam ini menginaplah disini. Besok aku akan mengatakannya..."

Sebenarnya aku ingin mendesak Rivaille heichou untuk cepat memberitahu apa yang akan dia bicarakan, namun mataku tiba-tiba mengantuk setelah meneguk teh hangat yang dia beri. Tubuhku terasa ringan. Mungkin karena aku kelelahan menerobos hujan tadi. Ya, tubuhku kedinginan dan terasa ringan. Sebelum aku ambruk, satu-satunya hal yang aku ingat adalah Rivaille menangkap tubuhku yang hampir menyentuh lantai...

"Eren..."

Suara itu sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Eren, apakah kau sudah bangun?"

Aku memicingkan mata dan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

Heichou mengacungkan sebuah benda yang mengkilat di tangannya. Aku terhenyak, tubuhku tidak mampu mengelak ketika benda itu berayun dengan cepat dan menebas leherku. Terdengar suara "crassshh" yang keras, kepalaku terlempar beberapa meter dari tubuhku. Aku tidak sempat merasakan kesakitan ketika benda itu -yang baru aku sadari- adalah pisau 3DMG milik Rivaille menembus leherku. Aku ingin berteriak, namun tenggorokanku telah terputus. Aku tidak paham kenapa aku masih bisa merekam kejadian ini. Mataku melotot saat Rivaille berjongkok dan mengangkat tubuhku yang berlumuran darah.

"Heichou?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUHKU?!" aku berusaha berteriak. Namun tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar. Bibirku pun sudah tidak bergerak. Semilir angin yang bertiup dari jendela kamar heichou menyebarkan bau amis darah ke seluruh ruangan. Aku bisa mencium aromanya. Aku masih bisa melihat semua hal ini dengan jelas. Apakah aku sekarang adalah roh? Aku merasakan ketakutan dan keheranan yang bercampur aduk dalam pikiran. Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, namun suara itu hanya terdengar dalam pikiranku. Kamar itu hening, hanya terdengar suara nafas Rivaille yang terengah-engah. Laki-laki itu melempar pisau 3DMGnya ke lantai.

Rivaille menatapku. Menatap potongan kepalaku yang meneteskan darah dan mengotori lantai kamarnya. Dia melangkah pelan, mengambil kepalaku dan memeluknya. Kemejanya yang putih mulai berubah warna, penuh dengan noda darah. Aku menangis, namun tidak ada airmata yang keluar. Sudah banyak kematian yang aku lihat. Sudah berkali-kali aku mengalami pengalaman mendekati kematian. Aku selalu membayangkan akan mati setelah berhasil membantai titan terakhir di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan menyesal mengorbankan nyawaku. Namun aku tidak pernah menyangka heichou adalah pencabut nyawaku. Aku sangat menghormatinya...

"Tubuhmu masih hangat..." Rivaille berbisik pelan di telingaku, "Tunggulah sebentar..." Dia mendekatkan kepalaku dengan tubuhku, berdiri, lalu kembali membawa sekotak peralatan yang tidak aku pahami. Benda pertama yang dia keluarkan adalah...

Jarum?

Lalu benang?

Rivaille mulai menjahit, menyambung kepala dengan tubuhku. Ekspresinya tetap datar, bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Aku merasakan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Apa maksud semua ini?! Apakah heichou mulai kehilangan kewarasannya karena pertempuran melawan titan yang seolah tanpa akhir? Apakah dia sedang bosan dan menganggap hal ini adalah hiburan?

Mataku sama sekali tidak tertutup. Pandangan kami sempat bertemu beberapa kali. Saat itu terjadi, Rivaille tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, sebuah senyuman yang mungkin tidak akan disadari oleh siapapun kecuali orang itu tidak punya pilihan selain menatap wajahnya selama bermenit-menit... seperti apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi..." heichou bergumam dan membuat simpul mati dengan jahitan di leherku, lalu mengguntingnya. Kepalaku telah tersambung lagi dengan tubuhku. Rivaille terlihat puas dengan hasil kerjanya, dia menunduk, mencium kening dan bibirku dengan lembut lalu terkekeh.

HEICHOU?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU?!

Aku berusaha berontak, namun tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya bisa tergeletak dengan lunglai di lantai yang penuh dengan darah. Rivaille mengeluarkan benda lain dari tasnya. Sebuah jarum suntik berukuran besar dan sebuah botol bertuliskan "_Formaldehyde_" muncul dari sana. Aku tercekat. Hanji-_buntaichou_ biasa menggunakan cairan itu untuk mengawetkan potongan-potongan tubuh titan yang dia temukan. Aroma cairan itu luarbiasa memuakkan dan menjijikan. Sangat tajam dan sulit dihilangkan. Heichou, aku semakin tidak paham dengannya! Apa yang akan dia lakukan denganku yang sudah menjadi mayat ini?

Heichou menelan ludah dan melucuti pakaian yang aku pakai. Sialan, ini memalukan sekali. Hal yang lebih buruk adalah, aku tidak mampu melawan atau melarikan diri dari keadaan ini. Laki-laki itu menatap tubuhku yang telanjang, mengusapkan tangannya dengan lembut mulai dari leher hingga selangkanganku. Aku merasakan perasaan geli yang aneh. Dia terkekeh lagi, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau bedah. HEICHOU! KAU MENCURI TAS KERJA HANJI! Aku yakin, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki benda-benda menyeramkan seperti ini adalah _buntaichou_ gila itu!

Rivaille menyuntikkan cairan formalin itu ke beberapa tempat. Pergelangan tangan, bagian belakang leher, serta pembuluh darah kakiku. Cairan itu terasa dingin saat mengalir, aku bisa merasakannya berjalan-jalan dalam tubuhku, bercampur dengan darahku, dan tubuhku terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah selesai sekarang..." Rivaille tertawa puas, dia memberesi barang-barang menyeramkan itu kedalam sebuah kantong besar, lalu melemparnya ke perapian. Aku terhenyak ketika tiba-tiba Rivaille menghempaskan tubuhnya, tiarap diatasku, dan pandangan mata kami bertemu.

"Eren..." dia memanggilku dengan nada yang belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Suara yang manja seperti seorang anak kecil yang merajuk, meminta sesuatu untuk diberikan kepadanya. Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya dan menciumku. Kedua tangannya menahan tanganku sehingga terangkat sejajar dengan telinga. Aku mendengar nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, dan rasa hangat dari bibirnya beradu dengan bibirku yang mulai dingin. HEICHOU? APAKAH INI BENAR-BENAR DIRIMU? Apakah kau benar-benar Corporal Rivaille?

Dia menyapu bekas darah di jahitan leherku dengan lidahnya, mengerang saat rasa asin dan bau amis itu menyelusupi tenggorokannya. Tangannya memainkan rambutku dengan ceria, memilin-milin ujungnya dan mengusapkan mukaku ke dadanya. Tubuh kami berlumuran darah. Namun Rivaille terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Dia mengusap mukaku dengan lembut, seperti seorang seniman memperlakukan pahatan masterpiecenya...

Wajahnya terlihat memerah, dia duduk diatas pangkuanku dan menggosokkan celananya kearah bagian intimku. Benda keras dan hangat itu menabrak-nabrak didalam celananya, mulai mendesak untuk dibebaskan. 'Heichou... heichou... tolong hentikan...' aku berbisik pelan, namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Rivaille membuka kemejanya yang penuh darah, dengan bertelanjang dada, dia memelukku erat-erat dan menciumi telingaku, "Kau milikku sekarang..." ucapnya posesif.

"Aku sudah lama sekali menahan perasaan ini... maafkan aku..." Rivaille menarik kedua tanganku, menggerakkannya agar menjelajahi tubuhnya yang kecil namun tegap. Tubuh kami berdua berlumuran darah, Rivaille mencumbuku dengan perlakuan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan bisa dilakukan oleh orang sedingin dia. Kecupan-kecupannya, tarian jemarinya dan ucapan-ucapan manisnya membuatku seolah terbang. Dia menggigiti jari-jemariku dengan manja, menciumi seluruh tubuhku, ya... seluruh tubuhku. Mulai dari ujung kepalaku hingga jari jemari kakiku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia dan bergairah. Nafasnya memburu, dia menggigiti bibirnya sendiri dan sesekali menengadahkan kepala ketika mengarahkan tanganku ke bagian sensitifnya. Dia mengatur tanganku agar bergerak naik turun dan memanjakan simbol kejantanannya. Benda itu berdenyut-denyut, hangat dan tersentak-sentak. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh siapapun selain milikku sendiri. Dan aku tidak pernah membayangkan bisa menyentuh Rivaille heichou yang sangat aku kagumi. Seandainya peredaran darahku masih berjalan normal, wajahku pasti memerah dan gemetar, seperti laki-laki diatasku ini.

"Eren... Eren... Eren..." dia memanggil namaku berkali-kali. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat dan dia terlihat tidak mampu menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Hei... chou..." aku membalas pelan. Melihatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi-ekspresi yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan, membuat perasaanku sendiri jadi tidak beraturan. Aku ingin mengatakan jantungku berdetak keras. Namun itu tidak mungkin. Peredaran darah di tubuhku sudah berhenti sejak sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Namun aku merasa... senang. Aku merasakan kemarahanku bercampur dengan perasaan lega, melihat wajah heichou yang aku hormati tidak segelap biasanya. Dia terlihat lebih bahagia sekarang...

"Eren... aku mencintaimu..."

Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat dia melakukan hal yang menjadi puncak semua godaan ini. Dia merangsek ke organ sensitifku yang belum pernah terjamah, berusaha untuk menyelipkannya dengan susah payah, sebelum akhirnya mengalirkan cairan itu ke organ intimku, memelukku erat-erat dan tergolek lemas sambil mendesah-desah. Aku merasakan benda hangat itu memenuhi tubuhku, bercampur dengan cipratan-cipratan darah yang merembes di lantai.

"Terimakasih, Eren... kau milikku sepenuhnya..." Rivaille mengangkat tubuhku ke kamar mandi, membersihkannya, memakaikan baju yang terbaik lalu mengembalikanku ke ranjang. Laki-laki itu menarik sebuah peti dari bawah ranjangnya, membukanya dan menaruhku disana. HA! DIA SUDAH MERENCANAKAN HAL INI SEKIAN LAMA?!

"Dengan begini, hanya ada kau dan aku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita, terutama Mikasa yang jalang itu..." ucapnya tegas. Rivaille mengecup bibirku dengan lembut, menutup pintu peti itu, dan mendorongnya kebawah ranjang. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara berisik kain pel yang diperas dan ember air yang didorong kesana kemari. Rivaille sedang membersihkan kekacauan yang dia buat.

Ah... Heichou...

Aku yakin kita akan sering melakukan hal itu lagi. Kau tidak membunuh dan mengawetkanku hanya untuk melakukan hal itu satu kali saja, bukan?

===bersambung===

.

.

.

.

Fanfiction pertama di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin :tebar confetti:

Bingung mau ngomong apa, hahaha~


End file.
